Recipe for an Jinchuuriki
by edge of twilight
Summary: My name is Ayumi Uzumaki I am eight years of a age I was an orphan, in till Orochimaru adopted me. I thought my life was going to change for the better, but it changed for the worst… Antagonizing pain would befall me, as I became a jinchuuriki K plus for blood and violent content. discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Tragic Deaths

I am planning to upload chapters every friday:D

Hope you enjoy the chapter! feel free to criticize my work ;D

Im gonna start rewriting the story, make it better and things and upload more chapters!

I do not own naruto, blah, blah, blah.

**the twelve tails is not a part of the ten-tails. Orochimaru just creates it and calls it Twelve tails cause it has twelve tails, after seeing the kyuubi Jinchūriki it inspires him to create his own project and could help him on his upcoming plans. **

_Italic= thoughts_

**Bold= Tsume speaking **

Normal= Ayumi/ Mother

_**italic underline= figure outside**_

**Recipe for a Jinchūriki...** Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Ayumi Uzumaki I am eight years of a age I was an orphan, in till Orochimaru adopted me. I thought my life was going to change for the better, but it changed for the worst… Antagonizing pain would befall me, as I became the jinchuuriki of the twelve tails, a death devouring monster. "I was nothing more than an interesting test subject". I Curse all those with the name "Uzumaki"… Finally I have escaped the snakes den...<strong>

* * *

><p>A young girl sat in silence, trying to catch her breath her violet eyes perched upon the full blue moon, a signal of a months passing. Her long copper hair danced upon the few winds along with the loosened cloth of her forehead protector. She wore a black cloak underneath a pink and crimson dripped knee length dress, with a red ribbon tied neatly in a bow. Anyone who would gaze at her would think that the red spots were part of the dresses design, but it was blood, which cessed to wash out no matter how many times she wash it. She couldn't get rid of the stains, just like the memories that had been newly drenched in tears and red over the last few days.<p>

Ayumi's POV 

It was a cold night; wind carried a chill on its breath and the sky was restless. Regardless, of the campfire in front of me and the many layers of clothes I had on, I still shivered my teeth chattering. I gazed into the fire with my arms crossed trying to gather heat. Tiny stones of rumble pricked my legs as I sat upon the stone cold floor. I wanted to jump into my desisted mothers arms, and cry upon my father's shoulder. I was homesick, tired, traumatized. I turned my head slightly to look at the twilight sky, not a single star was out even the blue moon was just about visible hiding underneath the thick vale clouds. I took my spiral shaped headband and cleaned the spatters of red with my sleeve. Images kept flashing and replaying inside my head, the images of death, death of my Father, and mother horrific, twisted and un-erasable the event kept looping around in my mind like a broken record, like a never ending book. _Why did you both die?_

Dad had died 3 months before mum he was not a blood relative of the Uzumaki clan, but had married into it; my Dad was wise and confident, just what my low-esteemed mother needed. He fought for our clans rights, but this made him a target for the five great nation's shinobi. He believed in a united world without war but peace with one nation ruling all. This ignorance got him killed he was assassinated by a silent killer, who wanted to steal the many secrets kept inside him, for example his knowledge of the Uzamaki clans jutsu such as sealing.

He had just finished presenting a rather persuasive speech about 'the impure world we shinobi live in' In front of a large ray of people, when the shinobi cut his life short. At the time I was just 7 a time of innocence and purity, watching below from a building peering at "daddy" with my mother (who seemed distant at the time).

The ninja had used a jutsu unknown to the eyes because it was so abrupt. But I saw it, even though it was instant. An icy katana pierced through his heart and frosted his body from the inside. Bitterness griped him and began to turn his chakra into ice.

His body became hard and still less energetic as the katana devoured the chakra. The hole the blade had cast grew bigger as organs, blood and bones became gripped into a frozen eternity. Cracking lines soon showed he became fragile as if he was dropped into a blizzard muscles tensed, skin pale and eyes widen and interrupted with shock sunk into his skull. He was dead. Swiftly, the assassin retrieved his weapon, with a demon like glare the figure throw a shuriken from behind and hit his target. "Smash"… a burnished body was scattered over the floor like a thousand flesh- frozen screaming daggers

I never saw the whole perpetrators face, the figure was coved in black garbs only showing ruby eyes with a cold gaze of despair. There's a lot you can tell about people's eyes some say if you look close enough you will be able to see the persons past or their future; the assassin, she had a shortly-cut future I could just tell, it was like a sixth sense.

My father … I am just thankful that he had a quick death unlike my poor mother she suffered a long suffocating death. I whispered to myself or maybe it is my father's words "War was a bitter tale a tale of love, and death only those who have experienced it will feel its full effect and dive into the jaws of hell…"

The assassin, shinobi kill to stop uprising, kill to stop war, kill to stop change my father wanted these to unite the nation as one-whole, I will strive to full fill his desire and avenge my mother's death… I'm only seven years old

People feared the Uzumaki clan we were masters of sealing techniques –Fūinjutsu. The land of waves ended up having a war, despite our unique skills of sealing many perished there were few survivors left…

**Flashback… a few days ago…**

I glance at the headband of her soon to be assasain...

He had pinned her down onto the floor, kunai at each joint of her body. She had little fight left in her, little hope of surviving, she is still struggling though, protecting her child from being discovered in the black shadows.

"cough, cough" she brings up blood.

"You damn ninja, who are you? what do you want?, who sent you?"

**"So many questions, yet so little time left before your heat ticks down to its last beat, I will tell you this though, i****'ve already killed of all your family , it useless to call out for help, woman or should I use you real name F… OUCH, you parasite you bite my leg, get off me" **He rests his left foot on her torso.** "I guess you still got some fight in you." **He grinned a ominous shadow over the helpless parent** "what shall I say to make your blood boil? Ahh I know where's your daughter,?"_ I need to find her anyway._**

"Nooo, take anything you want but not my precious Ayumi!" The mother pleaded releasing her grip on the mans leg.

"**I can't believe one mere jutsu was enough to take you down and render you helpless. ****Too bad considering your reputation, you would even kill your own daughter if you were ordered to, for money of course. That's why you killed him, right!"**

**"or,** **is it true? did you really quite your old occupation? those eyes, your damed eyes tell me so,**

**too bad in your youth you could of at least been able to make me brake a sweat"**

She bites his leg again talking through her teeth " I'll take you to hell with me. Its great down there its a place full of demons we will fit right in" her eyes are bloodshoot I've never seen this look in her eye, it is the look of madness of hysteria. _Mums gone crazy I've never seen her act like this._

Ignoring the scarlet, she raises her hands forcing the heavily anchored kunai through her joint bones and attempts to create a hand sign for a jutsu. But her enemy stops her with a chuckle **" you must be stupid or something, trying to finish me off with such little chakra, Don't you remember I drained you chakra half an hour ago!" **He stands on her hands **" Baita, how do you like that? weakling I thought you would have been harder to kill"** her killer standing over her with a kunai in his left hand He was covered in battle wounds and covered in his victim's blood as well as his own. A scar across his face from his right eye to his nose line (he had recivied this by the fight with my mother). he has a wide grin as he gazed at him victim . His eyes smirk as he watches her soul leave he body. He wore a black leather flak jacket underneath a blue top and blackened ninja trousers and he studied the element of electric jutsu.

I stay in the darkness hidden watching him carefully using a jutsu that hides my presence by blending into the black shadows called kurokage no justu. _I'm so weak so helpless. _This seal my mother but on me to keep me still, it will only release when my mother is either dead or releases it. _Some one please help me_ I then hear a nose from outside, footsteps will these people help me…

"_**Tsume were moving out "says a figure, but I see two strangers.**_

**"****Fine, but before I leave"** he picked up a kunai by the hilt and drove it and twisted it into the woman's jaw line. The kunai was covered in his chakra and lashed out like a lightning bolt. He rips it out and causes blood to run her heart beats faster, because of the electrical charge chakra. She screamed, she was already dying from the loss of blood than her mouth became numb and paralyzed

My eyes widen, but I do not scream. I am frozen I can't move, I can't even make a sound the seal prevents me from doing so, it only lets me breath and watch as the horror that is a memory. I wish I could cry out stop this from happening but I can't I will forever dawn in the depths of despir and live in the past of these nightmare events.

With a smirk the man quickly made his escape to the outside and smashed through a pane of glass. he gazed back at his murdered victim " **that will teach your disrespectful Uzumaki clan Fuko, to mess with _us, _now where's your daughter"**

_"Why, why do they want me? is it so they can slaughter me too and leave me in a corner withering blood like my mother? or is it for some other wicked purpose they want me... is it my faut this t__rauma has o_ccurred.__

Her eyes scan him as he circles the room searching for me, I can feel his breath against my skin. If I was allowed access to move right now my muscles would be tense, and I would be on a tipping point of tears like a fragile glass dangling on the edge table that would soon fall and hit the solid tiles. My body felt heavy time flowed slow. I glared at him like my mother

Ten minutes of searching …

"_**Did you find her yet, tsume?"**_

"**No sorry, your lordship" **

"_**She will come to use anyway**_**"**

It was a river of blood, Kunai thrown all over the place. Pale and frail Mother lying on her stomach against the reddened floor, which she had produced, I lay up against the corner of the room staring at my mother watching her life slowly grip away from her. Her jaw is turned inside out and has made my mother's mouth bleed, it is full of blood. She begins to chock and cough on the scarlet liquid. She no longer can whisper a word. Many wounds deep and mild scar her; she has a huge one on her knee that has become dislocated. How I wish I could help her, but I am useless my body won't move despite my will my legs and arms are sealed in place till she breaths her last breath. Her lips are dyed crimson stained with her own blood this is the reddest I have seen them.

**The Uzumaki clan can bear pain for a while, we have amazing stamina, healing abilities but casualties like this will never heal and will prolong her pain …**

She begins to claw at the floor with her bony fingers and rakes the ground with blood and writes a message in red. Slightly, she turns her head to me and then back to try getting my attention, she already has it she has become blind the shinobi took out one of her eyes. Her fingers curl up to her palm. I watch her bloodshot left eye dime and lose colour as he soul leaves her body. She lets out a loud disturbing cough letting out all the blood in her throat and mouth. Blood in drops paints her face like a waterfall. Her eye blinks open and widens and she lets out a eerie scream, as her body began to shiver all over. Organ fail her and she then stopped lifeless in her tracks her eyes rolled to the side her pupils small and terrified and her muscles became stiff and heavy her heart stopped beating. The colour from her face had completely vanished she was as pale as a ghost.

Silence…

I am able to move again, and speak but what use is speaking if you can't call out to anyone.

Tears fly down from my face and make a pool of water. "Mother! Wake up mother… mummy wake up opens your eyes". My finger grips my palm and my fist hits the ground. A splash followed by a bang as I did this. Gradually, I get up and limp over to the message she left me. It was very messy and squiggly, but could just be read by the human eyes I read the message again and again it reads;

"Ayumi I love you so much my daughter you are but one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki clan. Live my children to the fullest make me and your father proud of you".Tears begin to drip again and my heart began to brake. All of my family were died I needed to survive and make them proud of me. I covered my tracks and got rid of the message on the floor. I grab whatever belongings I still have and take my mum's ninja weapons and scrolls and left the broken cottage. My soul broken into pieces and my body lacking in both physical and mental health this is all because of my family name 'Uzumaki'…_Why did my mother and father die and not me…"_

Out of the trance

A shiver goes down my back and makes my back arch. I clutch some nearby firewood to put into the dying fire. The gale brushes against the fire threatening to blow it out. The fire stands its ground and after a while the fire is blazing up. "It's going to be a long night" I sighed. Two days have passed since the event every day was long and the nights were never-ending

Brushing my long red hair, I stare at the sky. I recite the melody my mother always sang to me, the tune becomes eerie and echoes throughout the forest, yet it calms me kept replaying… I can't sleep after what has happened tonight. But eventually, my head began to spin, as I hadn't slept for two days and I had purple/ grey bags under my eyes.I and my mother could never outrun them six against two_. _That is how our clan died out that is how clan are became few left; there are still some survivors those who separated during the shinobi war. However my home is destroyed I have nowhere else to go. I need to find the village of the people attacked me and my family

Owls hooted in the moonlight, bats screeched in the nearby sky. Although I feared these creatures of the night, My body finally gave into the fatigue and I fell onto the icy floor my eyes close immediately. However I do not notice the green snake behind me he keeps his presence well hidden from all after all he is a predator.

**A figure sat, it stuck its snake like tongue out and chuckled **_**"I have found the perfect vessel for my project she even has the heritage... such a rare piece in a chess board".**_

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Nature and shape Tranformation

**I decided to release this a day earlier enjoy :D**

**note: the bold part is someones point of view **

* * *

><p><strong>Morning…<strong>

The inferno of sun peeked out from behind the descending clouds and shun brightly. As it rose I woke my face was covered in slaver on the warm ground "Yuck" I shouted. Fortunately, there was a river nearby with fresh running water. I cupped my hands in the tranquil water and through it all over my face it felt refreshing and woke me up a bit. Grabbing my things and ninja equipment I got ready to leave. In caution I poured sand over the fire and covered my tracks. I felt as if someone was watching my every move my sharp instincts weren't lying as I walked I could hear distant footsteps and could smell the odour of cigarette smoke and the reeked of blood. My dad always smoked…

I hardly doubted this was an ally.

* * *

><p><strong>The memory of her parent's death came back and haunted her, her mother's murderer the man with the hidden leaves headband and the scar across his face. Why the hidden leaf? She thought they were alias…<strong>

**She is quite a cautious child…**

* * *

><p>"Sir I have a report. We are currently monitoring and shadowing the Uzumaki kid" Exclaimed Orochimaru's minion. He had long silver hair, which was tied up and braided, and deep violet eyes he had a long face and wore a green top with navy blue short trousers and a belt with a thin long scythe like blade and ninja shoes.<p>

"Excellent, I would like to test this Uzumaki girl send a strong Shinobi to her location" He glared. The human was pale white with amber/ green eyes with slits in the middle upon his face he had green markings. He wore a plain grey garbs with black trousers and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back upon his ears he had blue swirl shape earrings.

"But, make sure you don't capture her just yet… we need to wait in till the fruit is ripe".

The minion bore a strange look on his face despite that he worked for Orochimaru he didn't like being in his presence especially, when he was alone. After ten seconds he replied with "Yes sir" and uses a 'reverse summoning no Jutsu' and vanished with a puff of smoke.

I had made up my mind, I was going to get revenge for my mother's death, as for my father I have no leads to his unfortunate demise. I had set a course for the hidden leaf village.

* * *

><p><strong>I have just been given word that I will have to fight this wimp soon Orochimaru is nasty to pick on a little child like that. I have been shadowing her for a while now I doubt she will notice me, although earlier she did gaze straight at my direction it was probably just luck at her age she cannot dare to see through my deception.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting, by the shade of a nearby tree I began to search through my ninja bag and picked out a scroll out of curiosity. I wasn't really the reading type, but it was something to do so I read the most interesting scroll about elemental chakras it read…<p>

'_Each ninja has a Nature transformation, Nature transformation is an advance form of chakra control it is rare for Shinobi to be able to use shape transformation and nature transformation together when using chakra. _

_There are five main chakra groups Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, water_

_A user can tell which charka they have got by feeding their chakra into a type of paper, this comes from a special type of tree that feeds and grows on chakra.' _

'_Reactions to chakra paper_

_Fire:__ the paper will ignite and turn to ash. _

_Wind:__ the paper will split in two. _

_Lightning:__ the paper will wrinkle. _

_Earth:__ the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. _

_Water:__ the paper will become damp'_

I then moved rolled the scroll outwards to see if it would continue. Twisting the scroll I saw a piece of paper Is this the paper it talked about? I wondered.

I picked the paper up and let it feed on my chakra to my surprise it actually worked. Well it kind of did…

Looking down at the paper I felt a damp sensation but I also had the paper split in two was it even possible to have two elements…

I scanned the scroll looking for an answer and came across advanced types

'_little is known about advanced types only a handful of Shinobi have mastered two nature transformations the maximum a Shinobi has learned and mastered is three advanced types this is without modification or __Kekkei genkai ( Bloodline Trait)__. Putting two types of charka can create a new nature.'_

I muttered to myself "so…do I have water and wind?" I smiled maybe I have a Kekkei genkai. Looking through the scrolls once more I tried to look for 'How to use Nature transformation'. Unfortunately, there was no such scroll about it, but there was only element style jutsu techniques like '_fire style, red dragon no jutsu' _and '_Earth style, earthquake wall'. _But, I did find a jutsu with Wind _'Wind style, divine Tornado'._

This scroll had few kanji on it and more images and diagrams with arrows it was an ancient yellow crisp scroll like they had put a teabag on the paper and the pictures were blurry and could just about be made out. Squinting my eyes I made out that the first image had a figure cupping their hands then an arrow followed by this the second picture of the scroll had chakra points in the body with a swirl in at the core, this lead on to the third image of chakra building up in the palms and fingers in a spiral shape movement. The second to last image was of a tornado coming out the figure nails of the silhouette then arrows in the palm. Lastly the end image was very unclear I could make out an image of hands. Tips of the fingers full with chakra gathered together and it formed a large tornado.

…"This looks hard to learn". I sighed. Cupping my hands together and trying to swirl my chakra in my core of my body I gathered my chakra in wrists and pumped it into my palm and fingers I felt my chakra inside ignite as it collected up in one part of my body it was hard to consistently keep the pace at the same speed. I gulped as I raised the flow to be released out of my skin. To my disbelief, as I let out the chakra it was not invisible like wind, but was the colour of chakra (calm blue) I knew this wasn't right, as I had seen Father do a similar wind style jutsu and the chakra was clear . "Dam it… I was so close". The chakra had come out like a three dimensional spiral the product did not spin, but stayed still and grew in height the longer I kept it. I needed to somehow cleanse it so it was clear like gale.

I read over the scroll again it seemed like I had used Shape Transformation instead of using Nature Transformation.

I decided to pack up and leave for the nearest village (Village Hidden in the Sand) I was hungry and maybe I could find a wind user who could teach me as the sand were know for their wind users.

Yawning, I pick up my things once more and set off to my destination after the sand village my destination would be revenge. As I proceeded, I began trying to practise the jutsu one once more but I couldn't grasp the concept of it and groaned disappointedly.

* * *

><p><strong>She had a look of hate in her eyes just then does she want revenge or have a grudge ... maybe she has noticed me. I've never seen the jutsu she attempted, but she doesn't seem to happy about it maybe she executed the jutsu wrong…<strong>

* * *

><p>I forgot I was being followed, but after a while I began to notice it once more. I wandered through the land of fire making small progress to my destination I calculated with my map and compass the Hidden Sand was twenty miles away…I could always use the '<em>summoning no jutsu'<em> and call '_Hakubo no Ookami'_ to get there faster.

Hakubo was quite a bad tempered creature his personality was sly and cunning but caring, he hated being summoned especially, when he was hunting with his pack. He didn't like me very much as I summoned him at a young age. His appearance was mostly black and grey but had luna white undercoat his name meant '_dusk/twilight' _his paws had white padding. He had **more than one tail** which fills me with awe every time I see them. The wolf has sharp amber eyes and a keen sense of smell, also he had razor sharp claws and his teeth pearl white piercing and untouchable.

* * *

><p><strong>She was relaxed a minute ago, I think she was in a gaze or a trance now she staggers and keeps gazing behind her I better keep my distance. Soon I will face this girl into battle, is she even ready yet? She is just a child could she even face a Genin rank. Why would my master want a child like this anyway? She looks feeble and timid and her rose dress is stained with dirt and has splatters of red. I must do as master wishes but this task seems so easy is he mocking my skills… all I have to do is injure her.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Shinobi behind me was getting closer and made me nervous my teeth began to grit muttering "Why was he following me?" I began to get annoyed and impatient. Finally, my paced slowed and I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Would you stop following me?" But, I turned to see nobody there "Whoever they are they are dam good at hiding"…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dam she has spotted me, her senses are most pleasing now I understand why master would want such a sensitive little girl. What justu does she have hidden up her sleeve I better be careful her brown eyes are filled with hatred did her death of her parents cause this?<strong>

Then appeared a Shinobi from the shadows. The figure had a grey flak jacket a plain long blue shirt with green gloves that were cut off at the fingers. His legs bore a baggy grey trousers . His eyes were green he had bushy maroon hair with bangs to neck length. His head looked bear as he occupied no headband protector on his forehead. He had glare and pulled a hand signs Snake to Dragon to Rabbit to Tiger and he shouted '_Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique'…_

* * *

><p><strong>I just hope she doesn't kill me...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Ally or Foe

I uploaded this chapter early again :D enjoy- this chapters more cheerful.

**In this chapter and another i have left a hint about what may happen to a certain character...**

* * *

><p>He had glare and pulled a hand signs Snake to Dragon to Rabbit to Tiger and he shouted '<em>Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique'…<em>

A radiating dragon groaned before me glaring into my eyes. It darted and circled me like a tiger hunting for her pray.

"Wow" I gasped "he's fast, but unfortunately not as fast as me". I gracefully, skipped over the fiery dragon's raff. The beast targeted me once more and pounced at me I dodged it again, but it kept coming back. It was a fire style technique so I quickly acknowledged that I couldn't use kunai or shuriken to counteract it. I sighed, do I have to use my chakra for such trivial reasons…

This was my first real Shinobi battle so I guess I could use a little bit…

* * *

><p><strong>What will she do now? I admired her graceful movements as she dodged the beast with ease. She was so young, but had so much talent then again I would not expect less from an Uzumaki child.<strong>

* * *

><p>I used the hand signs of Rat to Bird then I focus my chakra into the tips of my thumb and forefinger as if I was writing with a pen I imagined the kanji for fire and released my icy blue chakra from the tip of the forefinger and in the air I write 'fire' then I drew a circle around the kanji and put seal markings around the outer base then I did the hand sign of the tiger "Sealing<em> Formulas, fire seal<em>"

The scorching dragon was drained in fast and was absorbed into the seal, at last the dragon's body was completely consumed and the fire seal transformed into a scroll I then gripped the scroll and put it into my ninja pouch for later use.

He began to move closer his shoes scrapping at the gravel the ninja shock his body aching for battle he gripped a kunai from his flak jacket. Edging, closer his eyes narrowed he seemed like he was analysed my skills, then he began to smile.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Taijutsu<strong>**, ****that's your weak point, or in other words hand to hand combat"**

* * *

><p>… He has figured me out my one and only weakness short range fighting… My parents never even taught me how to fight in close combat and they never would. This Ninja was quite impressive but how did he know… did he get that all from my stance?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It all makes sense she tries to stay back and hesitates to move forward in battle. Although, she can feel the kill, she doesn't strike at close range. Her weakness is too easy to guess she needs to learn how to hide it…<strong>

* * *

><p>He was near me now. I have to go close combat it's the only way I can win… I grab the hilt of my oddly shaped kunai, which I inherited from my parents, and charge.<p>

_Meta_l_ screeches together as the Kunai clash. The girl movement is elegant, but makes her an easy target. The man's stance is well guarded he has years of experience with every slash. But his movements are sluggish and lack timing. _

Dodge, duck, jump it's all I can do. His kunai lashes out like an angry snake it hisses, as it slashes into mine. The sound of blades remains me of that eventful night… visions overwhelm me and I begin to lose concentration and I am dragged into the world, which I have entered before, of redness and isolation. This year innocence has left my childish heart and darkness replaces it…

* * *

><p><strong>Her eyes are full of hatred again she seems to lack any consciousness in her eyes when this happens, yet her body dodges ever cut I throw at her... at last I see a kunai finally met mine again we are stuck in a tug of war, who blade will fly out of their hands, her knife begins to become blunt and ineffective. Her grip loosens once more memories cover her sight her eyes in a distorted trance. Inherited Kunai slips out of her hands and shoots in the sky. My Kunai bits into her side and she squawks her eyes water and she nips her lip.<strong>

* * *

><p>The man tears the kunai out of my blooded side in panic. Luckily, the razor blade didn't strike any vitals it only caused a gash in my hip. Then he began to choose hand signs again he was going to finish me off. This time his speed increased so fast that I missed the hand sign. I slowly limped backwards keeping a distant gaze on him…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I won't kill her just pin her down with Kunai…<strong>

"**wind style, soaring Kunai" She is most impressive unfortunately, she has lost this battle…**

**Suddenly, I realise that the spots of red on her dress are in fact blood…**

* * *

><p>Thoughts echo in my head. Well, from the name of the jutsu at least I don't have to waist my chakra this time… wait did he used a wind style jutsu I wonder if he could teach me how to use nature transformation… he already has two nature types. I try to regain my focus.<p>

His attack begins to strike. I am back to my old location when the battle had started; **long range** my specialty….

Kunai thrown defied the gravity, as it cut across the distance with unknown speeds I noticed that the blades had been placed in an order. This ninja had mapped out a plan a very clever one. But what did he want with me?

My blood boiled and I went in for the kill…

I throw some Kunai to counteract his attack with a metal clanging sound all the kunai laid on the floor except for one, which was accurately flashing towards my foes vital organ, if this was an ally I would ask him if he could teach me how to use wind style unfortunately, for him he was not and his punishment would be death.

* * *

><p><strong>Her moves aren't polished. But not one part of this battle did she hesitate not to kill, but she lacks confidence and experience and still hasn't mastered close range.<strong>

**I was in a gaze as I analysed her ability's that I didn't notice the blinding blade heading straight for my heart it was like the leafs forth hokage, who had died ten years or so, it was like a '**_**yellow flash'**_** well a grey flash in fact and I had realised the kunai had launched straight into my heart she threw with such speed and precision . That girl a cold hearted ninja I shouldn't have underestimated her… I shouldn't off let my guard down… maybe I should have stayed an '**_**Anbu black op'**_** of the Hidden Sand…**

**But, I wanted power and went to that dam**_** snake**_** if I didn't do that I am sure I would be alive and not on my death bed my eyes close as I see the devil eyed girl standing in front of me. I begin to fade out but she starts to shake me she leans down and whispers in my ear…**

**I can just about see a sly smile on her face…**

* * *

><p>"I will let you live if you promise to teach me wind style" I smile. My plan is going well if all goes well he will say yes, and I will gain another skill. I need it to kill '<em>him'.<strong> I<strong> _**gaze at my hand I notice a strange mark on it was this here before?**

* * *

><p><strong>Her words finally reach my ear… I weakly nod yes… I feel weak beaten by a child But, I am keen to know what jutsu she will use to bring me back to life I still haven't finished my objective in life. Another thing how can she be smiling I am nearly dead… is her heart made out of stone is she a cold blooded Shinobi at her age… I start to fade out maybe I am about to die my heart fells nub…<strong>

**I could hear arguing in my slumber am I dead…?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do I have to?"<strong>

"**Course you do!"**

"**I don't want to use my chakra on **_**that**_**?"**

"**Who summoned who furball"**

"**Out of all the ninjas in the world who could summon me why do I have to be stuck with YOU?"**

"**Just heal him you fluffball"**

**I fade out once more…**

**I awake to see **_**her.**_** I lay in a field nearby our battle I touch my wounds they are almost healed and they are bandaged she has brought me back to life… But how I know that my heart stopped beating…**

**I turn to see a large fluff ball with teeth and claws my mouth opens wide my pupils shrink. I have a fear and it's of these creatures…**

* * *

><p>He lets out a feminine yell and 'screams like a <strong>little girl' <strong>my ally quotes. He clutches the grass and trying to limp far as possible away from _us _and screams pointing at my friend. He obviously, doesn't like Hakubo maybe he has a fear of wolves. The scream is followed by my giggling and Hakubo chuckling. It's good to see Hakubo happy for once he is always grumpy.

"It's a good thing I did revive him he is so hilarious" Hakubo is rolling on the floor laughing his fur coat covered in grass.

**Her chestnut brown eyes meet mine I see they are sparkling and partly cured with the evil. Her smile has less of a snare to it and more of a gentle playful smile "good to see you awake" she exclaims cheerfully. Her cheeks are strawberry and full of colour her golden hair shines like her smile the innocence has blossomed back in her soul. She walks over to me...**

"eat this it will help your wounds" I smile handing him a large white bowl filled with herb and spices I found growing nearby he replies with a simple yet greatful **"Thanks" **

"no problem. I just hope you can teach me how to use wind chakra. Since were allys whats your name?... Mines ayumi

**" that's a nice name... seems strangly familar mines Kaze I am named after the wind"**

Kaze!... why does that ring a bell...

**Kaze: err can you unsummon that animal its making me nervous... I mutter looking at the sinister creature thats dreaming... twelve it muttered**

Sure... or should I wake him up tee hee!...

M**eanwhile**

A snake like smile grew on his monstrous face. His thick matted hair swerved his face, as he let out an eerie chuckle beastly green eyes looked down at his subordinates "The fruit is nearly ripe and what a tasty fruit it shall be. Continue to shadow the target, plan to take action soon"

Subordinate- "yes sir, shall we inform the Akatsuki of our progress"

Orochimaru had a glare on his face he had quit the Akatsuki a long while ago he had slyly swiped there plans on tail beasts, as he shared an interest on the tail beasts- one currently occupies his disowned village. When Orochimaru had learned he had no chance of obtaining Itachi's eye's he left to look for a more suitable vessel. He had his eyes set on a much younger target, Uchiha Saskue his eyes were bound to be more powerful then Itachi's ones.

He grinned. "no I have abandoned the Akatsuki"...

**jyuunbi** he smirked looking down at his latest experiment...


	4. Chapter 4: Hakubo Tales

**Sorry I took ages to upload anyways enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So Hakubo is a healer eh." He exclaimed.<strong>

I nod and quote Hakubo's Jutsu '_Healing art, Zodiac sign sly serpent_'.

"**Quite a handy summoning beast"**

"Yep, he's the best healing animal in all the five nations!"

"**Even better than the queen of slugs Tsunada's summoning creature?"**

"Don't know who you're on about…" I tilt my head puzzled.

"**Oh yeah, you don't live in the village hidden in the leaves, do ya" I sighed. "I use to before I became a black op of the san…"**

"You use to live in the village hidden in the **leaves**"I interrupt. My eyes turned cold and I spoke slowly, putting expression at the end of my sentence. "Do you know a ninja called **Tsume**?"

"**Tsume, No I have never heard of the name" his eyes rolled to the side trying to not meet my gaze. The pathway goes silent; not even a cricket was chirping.**

I always could tell when someone was telling a lie. Kaze was an easy book to read he seemed timid when I brogue up the subject and he began to avoid my gaze and fiddle with his kunais in his flak jacket. As much as I wanted to talk about this subject, I decided not to bring it up again.

"**So what's the deal about Hakubo tails there's so many?" he says, trying to avoid the conversation about Tsume.**

"Each one of his many tales represents a Zodiac sign. One of Hakubo's tails has the kanji highlighted of snake at the moment. You're so lucky that this year is the year of the serpent! Hakubo's healing jutsu wouldn't have worked if you weren't born on the year of the snake". A drop of sweat dripped down my face, as I pulled an awkward smile.

"**So you're telling me that if I wasn't the year of the snake I would be dead…" O_o**

"Yep!" I smirk.

"**So I could have died! You gambled on my life!" He pulls an outraged face and turns his back to me.**

"But, you didn't die…anyway I guessed you were a snake you sure act like one!" I giggle. Watching, a butterfly nesting on a leaf, I admire it.

"**Orochimarus more of a snake then m…e…" I mumble. Pausing at the end of the sentence I remember that Orochimarus planning to capture her… **

"I didn't quite catch that, what you said?" she turns to my gaze at me after admiring the red admiral butterfly with its sunset crimson coloured wings.

"**Nothing" just muttering to me self that's all… What am I going to do? The only reason I am only working for that **_**snake**_** is for **_**that forbidden technique**_** if I don't get the jutsu I won't finish my objective. My dive deep into my thoughts Zodiac sign of the rabbit I look down depressed and peer at my old memories.**

* * *

><p>"If my bearings are right they should be coming to the borders of the hidden sand sir" the man was seven teen years of age soon to turn eighteen. he had silky silver hair, which was tied up as a ponytail on his head he occupies a hidden sound village forehead protector and has circular black glasses. He wore a violet shirt underneath a white t-shirt he wore dark purple trousers and blue sandals shuriken holster attached on his right leg.<p>

"Excellent, Kabuto I am glad that I released that seal that Sasori had put on you. To think that a member of the Akatsuki had come from **this village**."

"Also master, it appears that our trustworthy Shinobi Kaze is traveling with her for unknown reasons …"

"Hmm, keep an eye on him…"

Another Ninja appeared before them "Master the Akatsuki are on the move again there embarking towards the Konaha".

"Konaha… ehh its time I pay a visit to the village hidden in the leaves". He put on the garbs of the Kamikage. "The finals of the Chunnin tournament starting soon, tell the pitiful sand Shinobi to commence plan A- destruction of the hidden leaf…

"But sir what about…"

"My experiment? Heh she will come crawling to us for power **Revenge always takes over**"

* * *

><p>"Kaze, can you teach me how to use wind now?<p>

"**Ok fine, as long as you quit bothering me" Kaze yawned**

"Yay!"

**Kaze smiles thinking she is acting youthful again and her words didn't carry despair. But, all of this harsh training for… revenge. Well at least she's motivated. **

"But first I need to warm up" I opened my pouch and gripped handfuls of Kunai knifes then I gathered the scroll it had the word for 'rope'. "Release" I said excitably an endless rope was revealed before me knotted in the center. I attached the kunai to the rope, which I had cut into lots of pieces, and dangled them off high the tree branches so they would sway at gasping speeds and put them on stands so they would keep their place. Then I put clutched a blindfold, which was literally a ragged piece of clothing. I placed it over my eyes completely. This was my favorite exercise, because you had to rely on your senses of hearing the kunais movement and smell of the kunais iron like stench.

I throw a shuriken like a boomerang in a way that it curved to knock down the stands…

The Kunai violently swayed from side to side delicately I dodged them using my sensitive ears. I could feel the force of the wind as the kunai rid it. It was harder to detect the hilt of the kunai even though they were pierce-less when they swayed they had less gravity acting on them and I couldn't feel the sharpness in the air so I had to be extra careful when avoiding them.

Eventually, the kunai stopped swaying and I the cloth off . "Fun" I giggled. I gazed at the mirror that I had placed in the flak jacket. It's amazing the delicate mirror is even intact, but the mirror has lots of debris surrounding the edges and it covered in sand like dust. I rub the grime off with my mirror…

I scream. "My hair was a mess!" I grin and equip a brush trying to straighten out the split ends. A kunai had slightly skimmed across one of my hairs and made it look out of place and aggravates me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That is your idea for a warm up?" Kaze shouted "you could have got yourself killed your hysterical!" Kaze remembered his warm up just being throwing kunai at a target.<strong>

"I am ready, Sensei!" Briefly I smile.

Once again I got out the scroll with the _'Wind style, divine Tornado'_ jutsu.

I was much faster this time when I gathered and controlled my chakra and I span it in a circular motion.

"**Close your eyes and rotate your charka. Focus on a thin, sharp, clear image of wind feel the wind blow against you the loud whistle the winds song. Let charka flowing against each other in different directions, as if they are cutting into each other and eventually, bind all the chakra wherever you have it concentrated and release at reckless speeds." **

I cupped my hands and closed my eyes. Although, the chakra raged inside of me I felt calm and cleansed my chakra and let it flow like a typhoon. I imagine a sandy beach the waves thrashing and soaring like a cluster of white horses created by the elements of wind and water. The chakra began to bind itself in my palm and made my hand feel pressured with such dense chakra. I whirl my Chakra at rapid speeds as it swiftly swirls up my fingers to my tips.

I freed the indistinguishable wind chakra from my vessel out into open air and connected the fingertips together '_Wind style, divine Tornado'. _I could feel the hidden chakra seeping out of my body's fingertips clear and chakra lashed out undetectable and formed a hasty tornado of divine wind, but the jutsu had hints of marine intertwined and compacted. I threw it into a space in front…

The wind tramping and gathering all the surrounding trees, they were ripped and torn from their roots the wind created slashes on the earth and debris covered the ground. It was only when I looked deeper into my Jutsu I saw that the blue colour was actually the element of water gliding with the wind. It was a hurricane

Was the clear blue chakra before the element water?

I should call it 'Aoi no Kaze!'(wind of blue)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Great now I am gonna get confused... everytime you say 'Kaze'. I let out a sigh and walk toward Ayumi.<strong>

I stood astonished; stunned the power of the jutsu had left a huge crater. As I became to close in, I realised that the hole was also filled with water. To use both gale and aqua simultaneously is this Kekkei genkai (a bloodline trait)? What is her origin?

We begin to pace the steep narrow path again for another mile or two the trees are decrease every step of the way. Finally, we enter a landscape of sand the soles on my sandles are worn out and I can feel the heat on my hills. The desert is warm and windy sand is carried by the currents of way. I cover my hand over my eyes to try and avoid any sand particles, but Unfortunately I do get sand I my eyes. I think I am going to hate the sand village...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Conversation while walking:<span>**

"dam it, got another bit of desert sand in my eye!"

**I bet you have some kind of seal you can use to protect you from the sand"**

"Oh yer, I do! I can't believe I didn't think of this!"

"Transparent shield seal"

"**Awesome Ayumi, can you teach me that technique?" **

"Let me think…. No!" I twitter.

**"No fair, I am gonna get sand in my eyes now! ****Aww, you're so mean to your sensei" He glares.**

Childishly I stick my touch at Kaze. "I know a seal you don't! Kaze are you even listening!"

"**Were here, the village hidden sand."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I am so gonna beat that Neji dude, <strong>Believe<strong> it!". The spiky blond haired boy puts his thumbs up he wears with a hidden leaf headband he wears an orange jacket and trousers with the Uzumaki spiral sign engraved on the back and has a ****shuriken holster** **on his left leg on his feet deep blue sandals. **

* * *

><p><strong>They are destined to meet… <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams, Visions, and Tears

Sorry I took ages to upload my laptop deleted my previous work :(

I decide to make the chapter more N**aruto like!**

anyways enjoy this chapter I promise chapter 6 will have more action in it!

Chocoholics Unite- thanks for the reviews :D

Narutomeccano- Can't wait for your storys next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Dreams, Visions, and Tears.<strong>

**I and Kaze decided to take a snooze in a nearby inn within the hidden sand. Walking non-stop for several hours to the hidden sand takes it out of us, especially when the wind and sand against you. I could continue, but as for Kaze let's just say he gets warn out quickly…**

* * *

><p>"When did this room get so empty?" The room was deserted. The space had few things a cabinet resting on the top was a dragon styled tea set that matched with the expensive Chandelier with a spiraling dragon, a wardrobe which contained futons ( flat beds) and extra sheets and pillows it was built into the room with bleak white and brown colour. The thing that stood out was a large Room Divider that was streamed across the room it had images of nine creatures each with a number of different tails it went up to nine. At the end of the Screen Divider there was a fox in this beast's eyes you could see the image of true bloody hatred. Its jaws spat with salver and it snarled its fur was balked up and it wielded huge bloodstained claws. Right to the fox stood a silhouette of the next beast behind a sphere moon like background written beside the image was the kanji Chakura no Bakemono (chakra monsters) Jubi (ten tails). It's like it tells some sort of story. I will have to ask Kaze about this…<p>

Kaze was asleep already on the other side of the Room Divider his snoring was so loud and echoic downstairs could hear it.

I decided to have a little nap to in till he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dream-<strong>

Bloodshed, revenge, tears. My vision is clouded I know this is a dream, but it is like none other I have encountered before. A confined, compacted, claustrophobic square room similar to my mother's deceased spot. A Long, blooded, bitter, snow sword in **my **hand I cannot control my actions and l wedged my blade into a body that is resting in front of me it bites into my foe. Blood swirls from the deep wound and runs down my scythe and turning into roughed ice. I gaze at my reflection from the sword's blade I see eyes not my own, but a demonic beast eye's they are dark purple and have red slits pupils they remind me of '_his_' eyes. I see in my swords reflections of tears "why would I cry? Does true revenge feel like this?"`

A full moon lights up the room it comparable to the moon on the screen protector. The moons give me a mysterious energy and my temperature begins to rise.

My actions aren't my own I feel my face muscles widen and I smirk and I cackle like a old witch. I devour the icy blood with my curled tongue off my sword and I gag on it.

"Why did I just do that?" I retch the thought of drinking blood makes me shudder.

Momentarily, I grip the back of my neck in agony and fall to the ground. Such pain it feels like my skin is burning up. An image of a monster eyes and mouth was revealed in my head it glares and snarl full of anger and **Revenge**.

My tears turn into blood and I see ominous crimson chakra surround me it covers my body sounds of boiling and bubbling. A fury of rage becomes overwhelming I can't hold on any longer I have to give in to the monsters killing instinct I let go to whatever sanity I have and let the beast rule me.

_words spit out of the Bakemono's tongue**"weakling, child!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a dream or is it the future?<strong>

**I full a sudden felling of peace I close my eyes, restlessly.**

* * *

><p>I've stopped trembling and calm down and withdraw my eyes into a nice atmosphere.<p>

"Where am I?" I was in a wonderful world large lush emerald fields and a deep marine sky. There are lots of busy animals frolicking around. Plants flourishing and trees filled with delightful fruits. The ground was soft and warm I felt this through the soles of my sandals. No wind blew in this place, but the inferno of sun shined upon the heavenly hills. In the distance I saw a figure wearing a hat and I could just about make out a picnic basket. This is better than my previous dream. I run towards the shadow basking in the sunshine.

After what seemed like two minutes I was there I looked behind me at the tree in the distance had I really travelled that far in two minutes…

I saw her, a women wearing a purple skirt to knee length and a red jacket with a spiral pattern at the neck and sleeves and black tights and she wore a spiral headband only one person had this design and style of clothing " it was my mum!"

In that second I was about to jump in her arms, but I stopped… I knew it must be a dream I remembered that me and Kaze had just dazed off. My mum turned to see me her eyes sparkled with a blue flame and her face full of colour she didn't have any scars on her body and looked like her old self again. Then I noticed a seal on the front of her dress it was similar to a swirl, but was coloured in the centre**. It** **looks exactly like the seal on my hand when I was fighting Kaze…**

She looked down at it noticing it caught my attention and she spoke her voice like feathers "I am sorry I died, can you forgive me" she looked down depressed.

"You saved my life, why wouldn't I forgive you!"

She than had a bright smile than turned to the seal.

"This is the five blossoms seal; it has the power to let me into your dreams It awoke when you fighted Kaze's, blood reacted to the seal. I have enough chakra to give you wisdom five times in your life all you have to do is draw this symbol… in blood". She exclaimed pointing to the seal marking. "Then you put it near yourself at night, and I will be able to enter you mind and talk to you". The note in my own ink that I placed for you to read, that night was the seal it was of course my dieing wishes to.

I joyfully jumped into my mum's arms I felt warm again and happy tears of happiness seeped down my face. If only father was here I thought. My heart began to heal and beat again.

"I miss dad…"

"So do I, sweetie"

"I am so proud of you, you learned how to use the **summoning Jutsu** at such a young age and recently your senses have become sharp not to mention your accuracy with the shuriken. You shall become a great Kunoichi."

* * *

><p><strong>An outside noise alerts me.<strong>

* * *

><p>I hear a noise of clicking joints and I slightly edge my hand towards my kunai. I open my eyes to see Kaze kneeling beside me gazing at me. He's very close…<p>

"You pervert! Give me a little personal space!" I bite my palm into Kaze cheek and send him flying. (Sakura moment Hell yeah!)

**"You could of let me explain before you come to conclusions... You stopped breathing I was worried" He says s**ympathetically ****

"thats what he says..." I growl.

**"It the truth!"d**efensively, h**e argues.**

**- Sunagakure-**

Even though the sand village had many buildings and structures, it was practically was deserted tumbleweeds span upon gliding the forceful gale. Bird flew back and forth like soaring eagles toward the highest structure in the village messages strapped onto their talons. Few ninja's wandered around the village, only innocent citizens of the sand were scattered doing their daily work. "Why are you wearing an Anbu mask?" **"I am an Anbu I did tell you but…. You interru..." She cuts my sentence in half once more.** "It doesn't look like I am gonna find anyone, who has mastered water chakra here… anyway what were you talking about?" I question. **"You're not even listening!"** "Is that the Kazekage tower" I point at the tallest tower.** Sigh… why else would it have the word Kazekage on it?"**

"Sensei, you know I am your favourite student…"** "You're my only student**" "Can you teach me how to use water element" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes…

**"No!** **You've only just learned how to use wind. Plus it takes years to master a chakra you don't have an infinity for I don't even know how to use water chakra … I told you this earlier, you forgetful brat" He jokes but his voice carries a harsh tone.**

"But, but the chakra paper went soggy too…" I argue

**"Kekkei genkai? Wouldn't be surprised her dad was from…"**

"aw, who does have water chakra then... Theres something I wanted to ask you about... what was with the screen divider in the inn"

**"A screen divider is like a wa..." she cuts me sentence in half.**

"no, not the defenition of a it. Whats the deal with the weird pictures?"

**"Oh that... they are Bijuu. Theres a story about a man from this village, who traveled the five shinobi nations looking for them...**

* * *

><p><strong>"That was an excitant battle who would have thought that the knuckleheaded ninja would win against a Hyuga."<strong>

**"Who would have thought he would use the Kyuubi no kitsune's chakra to such a degree"**

**"You got him, Naruto!" shouted a pink haired genin.**

**Despite the boy just having a tough battle the boy ran in circles in joy and cherished his moments of victory in the arena.**

**"He had amazing stamina"**

**"I did it, I won!" he shouts with a fox like smile.**

**Peering below at him stands the Ichibi vessel he has rough hair his eyes are tinted green and show no emotion except hate. Upon his forehead is the Kanji for Love. On his back he has an container which sand inhabits. He leans against the bars his hands tightly grasping the metal it screeches as it bends Thoughts torment him he's exactly like me. Why is he so happy? Why? It just makes me want to kill even more. As the Jinchuriki loosens his grip, he turns his back at the boy but his eyes still want to glare at him. **

**The two Shinobi meet gazes and have a leering competition.**

** Next up Uchiha Saskue Vs Gaara**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazekage means wind shadow<strong>

**kekkai genkei- bloodline trate**

**Sunagakure- hidden sand village**

**bijuu- tail beasts**

**Ichibi- one tail**

**The Bijuu story will countinue in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Moon

**Sorry, for the late upload to make it up to my viewers I am going to release two chapters extra chapters; in the Easter holidays!**

**(Brackets) means thoughts/ extra information**

**Bold- Kaze point of view**

Normal- Ayumi

_Italic- Ayumi's mum_

_/- Part of the story, Unown to Kaze_

_Note: Fuko is a fanfiction character and is **NOT** from the anime **filler** in shippuden. _

* * *

><p><strong>We are going to have to disqualify Uchiha if he doesn't appear soon"<strong>

**-blast of smoke-**

"_**Finally Saskue arrived, what were him and kakashi sensei doing?"**_

_**Sakura" Cha, Saskue-kun's back!"**_

_**Kakashi " eh sorry were late!" **_

* * *

><p>"Let's move out!" I growled looking at the sandy landscape a crispy autumn leaf glides across the wind. I watch intensely at it the leaf in till it falls into my grip. I crunched it with little effort into dust, "here I come, Konaha!"<p>

Kaze looked down in despair his eyes half open. He clutched his palm, tightly a spot of blood bled from his palm. **"I don't want to…**" I heard him mutter.

"It's up to you if you want to go, Kaze…"

"**Of course, I would like to go I have business of my own to attend to in the hidden leaf".**

"I hope it has nothing to do with **Tsume**" I stare into his emerald eyes his pupils pulsate, when I reach the end of the sentence.

"**No, it doesn't. Now let's hurry the chunnin exams will are going to be over by the time we arrive!"**

**PLOD, PLOD, SHUFFLE…**

"**Great now I've got sand in my sandals"**

"Well you should have worn more secure footwear!"

"**Like you can talk, you have the same sandals as me!"**

"No I don't, their pink"

"… **Why do I even bother arguing with you?" (Why do I even bother talking?)**

"I'm bored; can you tell me that story about the BJU that you were GOING to tell me earlier?"

"**It's Bijuu, and I was going to but you interrupted me, AGAIN!"(How much longer do I have to put up with her…)**

"Don't worry, I will listen this time" (It will help pass the time when we are walking anyway…) I sigh. "This is going to be a long walk".

* * *

><p>"<strong>There was once a man… my friend… called Ume; Ume was a gallant, talented man he was a great artist and a master on nature transformation and shape his strength was similar to an Kages level. He had learned all kinds of nature transformation jutsu, and although it sounds impossible he had mastered all five of the elements"<strong> "Wow, can he teach me how to use…**"Quiet! I haven't finished yet". Ume was a great artist and heard many myths of tailed beasts on his travels. In till he saw the Ichibi he never really believed the myths, but after he saw the vessel of the Ichibi transform he became obsessed over the Bijuu. One day he decided to leave on a journey; he abandoned the hidden sand. He made his quest to catch all the Chakra no Bakemono in his artwork already he had captured the Ichibi in ink, pencil work, paint and he had taken many images of the beast. ****On his travels he saved a women's life she fell in love with him, and she to abandoned her old life and became an outcast, like the man before her. She to had an intrest in chakra beasts; they searched long and wide for the Bijuu- they found in total:**

– **One tail,-found in the beginning of the quest**

**- Two tails, - was a hard one to find, the Jinchuriki is very shy and kept her Bijuu powers hidden from most… **

**- Three tails,- This beast was hard to draw. The Jinchuriki was very shy too and referred to himself as 'boku'. **

**- Eight tails, - the Bijuu and its host get along well… they like rapping together O_0**

**These Jinchuriki were able to control their Bijuu.**

**-Nine tails- appeared at the incident in Konaha- Kyuubi attack**

**The other tail beasts on the scroll were created by eye-witness accounts of them, books about them, and godlike images and detailed descriptions of them. **

**The two lovers stood back to back when fighting enemies nothing stood in their way, but then they met a female ninja named Fuko, the three engaged in a bloodthirsty fight with advanced techniques and merciless blades. "**_**This is the day you meet your demise; I will become so rich after I have taken your lives. **_

**Fuko was a bounty hunter, who sold corpses to the black market. She wanted Ume's and his wife's heads, she needed the money. With her 'S' ranked jutsu and her swift movements she was an unstoppable killer. She used jutsu that would even shorten her own live span, if she was not careful. These high rank jutsu included Fuinjutsu she even created her own unique techniques with both shape and nature transformation. Her techniques included, fujijutsu and her nature type was fire and earth style jutsu.**

**In the bloodshot battle Fuko used a Jutsu an 'S' rank seal. This Jutsu was targeted at Ume and indeed it got him. It affected his Chakra network in such a way that it severed his ties with shape transformation and he lost his ability to use four of the types of nature transformation, he was left with one. Ume body fell in fatigue and he lost the will to fight, he was trembling before her...**

**'_fire style, crimson chi no jutsu' _**

**The womans screech was ear-piercing and she jumped into_ the c_ombustion to shield her soul mate...**

**After being blasted with an inferno of fire, the lover with her last breath used a teleporting jutsu and teleported her lover to a safe village. She cursed Fuko to an early death...**

* * *

><p><strong>The battle had destroyed the structure and it fell down it fell upon Fuko, and all that was left was Ume's wife, and a glaring moon… tsuki.**

**Fuko escaped the collision. With only her leg bleeding she looks down at her dead opponent and Fuko let out an eerie song: **

'**Moonlight, twilight**

**Crimson Tsuki in the sky tonight,**

**The debt is payed, She is slayed **

**But '**_**they'**_** remain.'/**

* * *

><p>"What a tragic tale of two souls."<p>

"So what happened to the last tailed beast, 'Jubi' was it?

"**As far as we know, the Jubi doesn't exist it's a myth. Ume managed to get an image of the ten tails from a forbidden book hidden in the Leafs UNBU library."**

"So how did you and Ume met?"

"**er… oh yeah!( change the subject, quick!)**

**I DO remember Ume doing nature transformation for water. "**_**It helps to work near water when learning water type. Watch the flow of water and incorporate it within your chakra network. Like a tide, sway the chakra back and forth. Layer upon layer of fusing water be calm, tranquil, and most importantly 'listen to the water".**_

"_Listen to water,_ what's that suppose to mean!"(Confused, very confused… is he changing the subject again?)

"**I don't know; I'm not a water type" (you're meant to work it out yourself…)**

"How am I meant to learn water style here, there is no water!"

"**The air feels really dry and dusty, there's a sand storm whipping up soon we better stay the night in that cave over there…"**

"Yeah, not to mention that I am tired and hungry…"

"**It's will soon be twilight; the desert gets very cold at night."**

* * *

><p><strong>The cave…<strong>

"It's so moist in here, how are we going to ever light a fire?"

"**There isn't any fire wood in the desert…" (What a baka!)**

"That's what you think" reaching for my ninja pouch I look for some sealing scrolls. The bag is damp, but fortunately the scrolls are intact. "Found it" after, searching through my bag I finally come across the special scroll (in fact this is one of a kind) I pull out the scroll, which has kanji '**first hokage's: wood style' **I can't believe my ancestors kept this scroll unused for so long I finally can find an excuse to use it.

"**What the…. How did the kid find something as valuable as this; first hokages wood style jutsu SEALED… How old must this Scroll be…like 50 years or more!' "Ayumi can you hurry up and prepare the wood its freezing in here!" he grins "I'll take care of the fire, all you need to do is take care of the wood". **

"I know that, stop bossing me around!"

"**I am older and more mature then you why can't I plus I'm your Sensei."**

Grin. "Shut up, shut up! Do you want me to get Hakubo on you? Actually, that would be an excitant Idea, he would keep me warm!"

"**Just hurry up, and release the jutsu"**

"I'm warning you, it takes time and precise chakra control to release an's' rank jutsu slowly from its seal especially a wood style technique!"I put my hands together and pulled a hand sign of the snake 'release' **(snake hand sign, I guess it's because the year of the snake) **Carefully, I release the wood so it doesn't go out of control. I reseal the leftovers of the wood.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fire style, tiny ember,"-<strong>

**A roaring fire blazes before us, despite the warm flames it still is mildly cold, because of the wide entrance. We chat for a bit, until we grow tired and weary.**

**Out of the bloom Ayumi asks about my wife. How does she even know about her? She pulls a face of sorrow **"it's hard to see someone you love taken away from you isn't it"

**She claims to of heard me sleep speaking about my wife. I hope I don't talk in my dreams again I don't want to reveal any of master Orochimaru's plans. The way everything is going, this time tomorrow Ayumi will be in his hands. Therefore, I will be getting my forbidden jutsu!**

"**Sad though… If I and tsuki had a child it would be just like you Ayumi… The same sun kissed hair the same amber eyes wolf like eyes"**

"…huh?..."

"Kaze, Kaze, KAZE! You were in a daze, so what happened to your wife?"

"**She died; in a fire unfortunately, I never found her remains (ashes)…" **

"Sorry to hear about that. But maybe, just maybe she actually survived?"

"**I doubt it…" I look down, sorely.**

**(My wife, year of the rabbit I miss you…)**

"I'm getting tired now" she yawns with her eyes half open. She bites her thumb to the point where it bleeds.

"**Ayumi, what are you doing?" I give her a puzzled look why is she self harming herself or is she trying to use some kind of jutsu.**

Blood runs down the tips of my fingers I get out a scroll and do the five blossoms marking and place it under my bag, which I am laying my head against.

"Good night, Sensei!"

Kaze stayed up for longer his eyes drawn to the fire, he wanted to extinguish it. It reminded him to much of that faithful day the day of her death.

* * *

><p>Dream…<p>

"Do you see it Ayumi these are the images of your past and future...

We spirits can look into the time stream. We can predict your death. A distorted voice talks: "Mummy's wisdom today will be visions of both before and soon to come…"

"Betrayal,

Why did you let him accompany you to the ends of the earth? Your life will never be the same, revenge is the solemn path you chose, his actions will have lead to others demise too. Don't follow him into that darkness; don't enter the **snake's lair**… vengeance will take longer; the pain you endure will increase…

Darkness. My arms and legs and waist were strapped down to the desk I turn my head frigidly to see sealers surrounding me. At the door is a figure of the man he stares blindly at me his eyes widened and pupils pulsating he's legs carry him off.

"K…Ka… wait!"

I see another figure of a ninja he is leaning on a cabinet his dime green devil like eyes fixed on me. "seal it!" I see a smirk over his darkened face. I feel a pain in my neck everything blackens out but I feel deep pain…

**A song whispers moonlight, twilight…**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone in the arena is falling asleep? Is this genjutsu? ' release' <strong>

**"Sakura wake Naruto and Shikamaru up, Konahas under attack!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanings<strong>

**Boku- young Japanese boys normally use to refer themselves 'I'.**

**Fuko- Powerful Warrior**

**Jubi- ten tales**

**Tsuki- moon/ kazes name of wife**

**Baka- stupid/idiot **

**Konaha- hidden leaf village **

**Chi- Chinese style dragon**


	7. Chapter 7: Build up

**I apologise for the late upload, I buy you all easter eggs to make up for it (kidding -^^-)**

**Its easter soon!**

**hope you all get plenty of eggs!**

* * *

><p><strong>?- hidden word<strong>

**Bold Kaze talking/point of view**

Normal- Ayumi talking/point of view

_Hakubo/ yuji- talking/ jutsu/ snake_

**(Brackets)- Character talking/ extra information**

**underline**** foe talking**

* * *

><p><strong>A large barrier had formed around the roof…<strong>

**The snake hissed at the Hokage his eyes awaited for bloodlust. He formed a hand sign and performed a forbidden technique. A move which Kaze would love to fall into his hands, a forbidden technique to bring those back, who are situated in the heavens.**

**Three coffins appeared from the underworld and summoned the innocent souls to a twisted awakening of betrayal.**

**The door fell open at the awakening of the figures; surrounded be a mist of dust. A bony hand rushed out the coffin to the left; it gripped onto the oak tightly and turned its head to the sky. It was the ****Shodai Hokage.**

**A tall man with tanned skin dark eyes and long black hairform with a forehead protector on placed on his forehead was the first to revel himself. He wore red armour which, was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed at his chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. **

**The man leaped out followed by another figure beside. ****Nidaime Hokage.**

**This man was a similar size a fair-skinned man with pure white shaggy hair, followed by three scarlet markings at his chin and below his eyes. He wore sturdy blue armour around the chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms and fur at the sides of the collar. He wore a more traditional forehead protector.**

**The last coffin was bare not a single organism it contained. It was suppose to be the tomb of ****Yondaime Hokage.**

"**Too bad" sighed the snake (Does this technique not work for Shinobi who are sealed?) "Oh well, these two will be enough for you to handle" His words spat with hate.**

"**Hokage-sama It may look like them but they are not the first and second" said an UNBU from outside the gate.**

* * *

><p>We have been walking continually for two and a half days under the receding sun and upon the sandy lagoon; I am parched, and Kaze is dripping with sweat. How much further is it to Konaha?<p>

"Finally, I see greenery! Does this mean were near Konaha?"

"**Nearly, we will arrive at nightfall…"** said Kaze pondering; he was thinking about something intense.

We hop across the tree branches quickly; this way we have an advantage if an enemy is below us. The forest is malnourished and lacks nutrition, because of its location nearby the desert. The land of fire is vast and has many mysterious places few ninja have investigated the whole of this land it is the biggest of all the five nations. Gale blows past containing leaves and a negative feeling in its breath…

The wind feels heavy and carries a menacing dark chill. Within the ominous chill is the obnoxious smell of metallic iron, with it there's also a slight cloying sugary smell and it maculates with a slightly sour taste on my tongue. I gagged at this scent; it is one I know all the memories lash back at me stained with crimson. It's the smell of fresh blood...

Unaware of the battle now proceeding at our destination, I and Kaze journeyed on until nightfall. I won't be able to create the five blossoms seal anytime soon; didn't like that dream last time it felt to real, maybe I was really looking at my events of the past… **or the future**.

"**Common, let's hurry up the pace!"** moans Kaze egger to travel faster (why?…what are his goals?)

"Well, I could summon **the big furball**!" I giggle waiting for Kaze's other the top response…

Uncharacteristically, Kaze nods "**If it will get us there quicker…" **

…I thought he was scared of Hakubo… the forest goes silent not a word is talked…

A lonely thought echoes within my head "betrayal… a bond will be broken a friend shall be sacrifised for your own will.

"_Summoning no jutsu__**"**_The gallant dusk wolf appeared in a buff of smoke. It had an animal of some kind in its jaws.

Hakubo growled between the gaps of his teeth with scandalized pupils. He dropped his prey (a elk) to the ground, and placed a paw on it to dominate it. Now he could talk. "_You BRAT, why must you disturb me while I am out hunting?"_

…"I...I...I" I hesitate. (When Hakubo's angry he means business!)

"_I don't even want to hear it!"_ He places his other paw on me and straps me down and threatens me. "_Should I destroy you? You ignorant child"_ His fur is raised, up and his tail is violently slashing side –to- side.

"I'm so sorry!"

He loosens his grip slightly, then tightens it again "_Teme, sorry doesn't even describe it; I_ _was so close to catching a bull elk_!" He ripped the elk's raw flesh off the bones; his face coved in its fresh blood.

"_Unlike your mother, I wish you never signed the summoning scroll, idiotic human!" _

"_Your mother was great hunter she never hesitated to kill; she never showed any sign of emotion. Sealing her opponent into a pit of darkness with no means of return, no pity just doing it for her own survival; Money makes the world go round. Even when she is out of action, her soul was still bleak and colourless. The only two things that brought colour to her life were you, and your dad."_

"_You are just the empty shell of her, not worthy of the sacrifice she gave!"_

I was overcome with rage, I hate Hakubo now! Even though my blood boiled and I was close to gripping my kunai, I held back.

"_I'm out, arrogant weakling"_

"And stay out, wolfy!"

With a puff of smoke he was gone…

Wait a second, where's Kaze? I said bewildered

**Leaning against a tree, opposite sides were two figures**...

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't get it why did you change your name after that fateful night?"<strong>

"**heh, simple because my lover died such a horrible death, I decided to add part of her names Kanji to my name and swore an oath to kill **_**'her'"**_

"**You never told me what her name was..."**

"_**It's ?"**_

"**What! But that's…!"**

"**Well I better be off, that brat just heard you screech that!"**

"**Wait!"**

* * *

><p>I call out "Kaze, Kaze where are you?" (Geez, he's always strolling off.)<p>

I heard sound of a snapping stick "who's there?" a shadow staggered from behind me, and launched itself onto a nearby branch of a tree. I thrust a kunai at the direction of the noise.

(Fuko's child? let's hope she doesn't become a bounty hunter like her pitiless mother… well the brat is in Kaze's hands now and soon master Orochimaru's)

The figure camouflaged himself into the surroundings and disappeared.

(the presentence s its gone… I feel like I know it. There's only one way to clarify it…)

"_Summoning no jutsu"_ This time I used a small amount of chakra so I wouldn't summon Hakubo.

I summoned a petite wolf with a brown coat with hints of copper, aqua blue eyes he wore a blue coat with the Kanji for 'Dog'. _"Long time no see, boss you haven't summoned me for ages!"_

"Hey, Yuji!" I pull out from my bag a piece of clothing from my foe "Do you think you can trace the scent?"

Yuji was called 'Dog' as he had a strong sense of smell, it was his speciality. Altogether, Ayumi could summon thirteen wolves twelve of them were named after zodiac signs all with different names depending on their talents. The last one was called off course called 'Hakubo'.

Dog- superior sense of smell, good for tracking foes even through water

Rat -. Small body can fit into tiny holes

Ox- Its body has a great defence, you would have to use high rank jutsu to even injure it

Tiger- Sharp claws and dangerously piecing teeth

Rabbit- Its unique long wolfy ears give it great hearing

Dragon- good all-rounder is able to perform jutsu

Snake- Very sly and sneaky, good at for pursuing opponents nearby

Horse- Large in size; Good sturdy back for ridding at high speeds

Goat- uniquely its can climb up mountains with ease

Monkey- Travels trough forests at impossible speeds

Rooster- when it jumps it glides for a bit, so it can travel across cliff sides lightweight

Pig- strong immune system, giving the ability to check whether the food is edible or not

Hakubo has all the ability's of the twelve wolves plus it has the ability to see in the dark and heal. The healing ability will vary judging on the year the user/ alley was born.

Yuji sniffs the cloth he exclaims _"this scent…Its everywhere… There a strong scent east of us._ He begins to growl

"_It's coming closer…"_

_"That scent so it is 'him'" I growl. My hands shake and I reach for a kunai._

The bushes rustle east of us…

"Kaze?" I whispear

"**Yeah?" **The tension was over.

Yuji edged close to me and whispers "he has come in contact with the scent…" My eyes narrow, but I do not act. I finally understand what betrayal means…

"So, shall we continue to the hidden leaf?"

"**Yeah…"** he sounds less motivated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"**My arms…What did you do to my arms!"**

"**You won't be able to perform jutsu anymore…" He speaks coughing up blood, a seal mark imbedded on his body and a blade biting into his back.****His summoning creature- Enma, is gripped in a tug of war trying to hold back the sword.**"**My only regret is that I couldn't take you with me..." were the last words to come out of the hokages dry throat. ****The third hokages eyes began to close; as they closed he imagined the snake as a child . His last expression was a smile. He falls to the ground.****Orochimaru screeches in pain and retreats the barrier falls down.****Enma then pulls the sword from Sarutobi, he whispers "it's the least I can do for the one person who truly mastered Ninjutsu".**

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7<strong>

I smell something four ninjas, at twelve o'clock. Quickly hid in the bushes!"

A Jinchuriki rushed past, followed by two ninjas of the hidden sand, and a pursing ninja with sharingan eyes.

"I smell more of them…"

Another pink haired ninja flashed past and a blonde haired short shinobi. Why did that blonde hair boy fascinate me so much? I was stuck in a long gaze at him, and then I noticed the Uzumaki sign imbedded on his jacket. That boy… is he related to me?

The day was beginning to turn to dawn during that time we heard lots of loud blasts, and debris flying though the air, this was from the battle that was commencing behind us.

The boy was desperate to protect his friends, the strawberry haired kunoichi pinned with sand against a tree, the red eyes revenuer tired out and leaning heavily against the bark of the tree. The blonde haired ninja never gave up it was his ninja way, he forced his body up from his resting place, despite the wounds he had.

"Just leave it to me Saskue, believe it!"

Sasuke- (He can't win the battle with just willpower. He's already tired out)

A giant beaver like sand demon was in front of him, with one tail longer than its body and a black swirly pattern inscribed on its face and body. Its eyes were like still shuriken and the irises were yellow.

" _I'm finally out! And here's someone that I want to kill right now!_"

The boy began to increase the amount of chakra leaking out of his body placing his hands together to form a hand sign…

"**Summoning no jutsu"** The boy summoned a huge orange toad. It wore blue clothing with kanji on at the corner. With one of its hands it held a kiseru pipe. With red markings on his lips and chest his left eye has a scar. Its tongue had numerous amounts of stud like piercings. On his hip rested a well-balanced dosu blade. It size was similar to Shukaku.

Breathing out smoke from the cigar it spoke "the Ichibi".

"Wow! Ichibi isn't that one of the Bijuu!"

"**yes…"**

"**Transformation jutsu"** the toad and child made a combined transformation and turned into a realistic image of the Kyuubi no yoko…

The beast was exactly like the Bijuu, it had the reddened bloodlust eyes long white fangs and well-balanced claws. It torso was orange and black around the eyes, which travelled up to the ears. Its body structure looked humanlike even though it was a fox; on it back lashed nine raging tails.

* * *

><p>I was so focused on the battle my mind was suppressed to what was around me my instincts not sharp or keen. Blood rushed past me, my blood.<p>

"_Kaze, you where thinking about leading her away from revenge? iIthought you wanted **'that'** jutsu. Wells she's injured now so what are you going to do?" _He licked his snake like blade as he said this_ "Ayumi your coming with me… you have always wanted to get revenge on **Tsume.**_

* * *

><p><em>Kyubbi no yoko- ninetailed demoned fox<em>


End file.
